Cosmic Wars
'' Cosmic Wars'' is a turn-based strategy game produced by Konami in 1989 which is based upon the wars of the Gradius/Nemesis series. It was released only in Japan on the Famicom. The game has a spiritual sequel that was released 1997 called Paro Wars, which is Cosmic Wars' Parodius equivalent. Description Cosmic Wars is a turn-based strategy game that allows the player to fight as either the Humans/Gradians or the Bacterians. There are several types of ships that each race has access to which are different only in name/appearance. There are also several maps which increase the amount of systems on the map. The AI can also be programmed to fight itself, although this battle could take a very long time to finish. When playing, there are several different phases that go on, starting with a Hiring phase, a Purchasing phase, 2 Combat phases, and a Planet Repair phase. Occasionally, events happen at the beginning of a player's turn which could be beneficial or detrimental. Story The introduction shows an alliance that lasted over 900 years between the Gradians and the Bacterians which was shattered by an unknown attack. It is unknown which side attacked first, but this event resulted in an all-out war. The player must take up either the Gradian or Bacterian side and conquer whole systems and finally take over their opponent's home planet. It is unknown what Gradius/Nemesis games this conflict is related to or if this is simply another branch in the series. Playing Mechanics Cosmic Wars is a complex game with plenty of strategy needed to defeat your enemy. Unfortunately, Cosmic Wars is an obscure game and not many guides have been created for reference. However, it has been translated into English so it can be observed. Here is some information one needs to properly play. Will be updated as needed. Phases * Purchase - Spacecraft can be purchased in this phase. Purchased craft will not be completed until your next turn. There are a limited number of manufacturing slots. * Hire - This is where you hire the commanders needed to create a fleet. You make an offer, and up to five potential commanders will show interest, at which point you can hire one or more at the price you offered. A higher price tends to attract higher grade commanders and more of them, although offering much more than 1000 tends to have little effect. * Make Unit - You can create a fleet by selecting a commander you have hired, choosing units that have already been constructed from your pool, then placing it anywhere in your capital solar system. Units must contain a single Base unit. * Warp - This phase has three functions: **Warp - permits a fleet to warp to any solar system connected to the one they are currently in, without the Base unit needing to be on top of a warp gate. This cannot be used if an opposing fleet exists in the system your fleet is warping from. **Disband - You may disband any fleet inside your capital system, which will return all units of the fleet to your production slots for the Purchase phase of next turn, returning the units to the pool at no cost the turn after that. There must be enough slots remaining to hold them (purchases made on the same turn do not count toward consumed space for this move, only a second disband will consume more space). You can use this to repair a lot of damaged units for free, or to free up your highly experienced commanders of decimated units. **Trade - You can trade units between fleets in the same solar system. * Combat 1 - This phase can only be invoked in solar systems containing fleets from both sides. There are three sub-phases called Move-1, Move-2, and Move-3, in which a player may move, attack, or perform special actions, eventually ending. Both players receive a full set each of these three, alternating them between each player. If all fleets from either army in the system are removed from play, this phase ends immediately. A solar system that has had combat occur there cannot have a second separate round of combat occur by any means (i.e. a new fleet is warped in during combat of another system via warp gate, using the warp command). * Combat 2 - In contrast, this phase allows "combat" in solar systems that only contain your fleets. You can use it to adjust your positioning or capture planets in such systems, just like you could in Combat 1. A solar system that has just had a Combat 1 phase cannot have a Combat 2 phase. Note that the Warp command is unavailable; that command can only be performed in Combat 1 (you can simply warp in the warp phase instead). * Upgrade - During this phase, you can repair damaged planets that are under your control. It costs 500 per bar, for a maximum of seven bars besides the first (which cannot be removed). You can only perform one upgrade per turn per planet. Each upgrade adds 100 to the dividend the planet will give at the beginning of the turn, as well as the amount of damage it can take before it is captured. Taking into account the 200 you win by capturing the planet, as well as the 200 dividend a single bar planet pays out, it will take five turns to break even on a single upgrade. Performing two upgrades requires six turns to break even, while three upgrades requires eight turns. This gets progressively worse and worse the more upgrades you perform. Considering that just breaking even doesn't make up for not having as much money for a while, this also must be taken into account when calculating the worth of this move. Ships There are several types of ships available to each side that can be used in your campaign to conquer your enemy. Their names and capabilities will be listed below. Each group has 10 ships except where noted. The first name is the Gradian name and the second is the Bacterian name: *'Base Ships' (Flagship, Bacterian) - This is the most important ship in your fleet. If this is destroyed, your fleet will also be destroyed. It has high defense against many other ship types. It is weak against Troopers? *'Heavy Long Range Ships' (Warhawk, Big Core) - These ships can fire from a long distance but cannot fire if they move. They sacrifice moving ability for more firing range (7 spaces away?). They have weak defense and cannot attack spaces directly next to them (this includes counter-attacking). *'Light Long Range Ships' (Baracuda, Little Core) - These ships can fire from a distance but cannot fire if they move. Their moving ability is more compared to the heavy versions but they have less firing range (4 spaces away?). They have weak defense and cannot attack spaces directly next to them (this includes counter-attacking). *'Cruiser' (Injector, Wraith) - These are average ships that are equipped with a Beam and Twin Missile weapon. *'Light Cruiser' (Sunshark, Griffon) - ? *'Heavy Attack' (Eagle, Valkryie) - These are attack ships that are equipped with a Beam and Missile weapon. *'Light Attack' (Rouge, Demon) - These are attack ships that are equipped with a Beam and Missile weapon. More... *'Dual Missile Ships' (Falcon, Medusa) - These are ships that can only fire Big Dual Missiles. They are not very strong, but are cheap. They are terrible at attacking Heavy Long Range ships. *'Ammo Tenders' (Skymoth, Bloodbat) - These ships can fill up the ammo of any vessel next to it provided the tender nor the receiving ship has moved/attacked. They can attack but are very weak. *'Tanks' (Star Car, X-Tank) - ? *'Unknown Type' (Wombat, Firefly) - ? *'Carriers' (Mammoth, Zelos) - They are needed in the fleet if Fighter and/or Troopers are going to be used. They are very weak, but destruction of them will not destroy your Fighters/Troopers. *'Fighters' (VicViper, SunSabre) - They have very long range and are armed with Beam and Missiles weapons. They get slowed down greatly by Nebulas. *'Troopers' (Tommy, X-Trooper) - They have long range and are stronger compared to Fighters, but only have Beam weapons. Good for destroying Base Ships? *'Scouters' (Scout, Dragon) - These ships are the second most important next to Base Ships in a fleet. They are the only ship capable of conquering planets. *'Cannons' (Star Gun, X-Cannon) - The Cannons are the most powerful vessel available but it only shoots long range. It is so powerful that it can wipe out any vessel group in the target space and every space next to it. There is only 1 ship in this group so it's really easy to destroy. Terrain Space - Normal movement. Blue Nebula - Decrease movement by 2, they may also give a defense boost to ships. Not sure if different than Green. Green Nebula - Decrease movement by 2, they may also give a defense boost to ships. Not sure if different than Blue. Green Haze - Slows movement by 2. Derelict - Hinders most ship movement. The exact amount depends on the ship. Asteroids - Seem to give defense boosts but slow movement. Crystals - Seem to give defense boosts but slow movement. Sparks - ? Starbase - Starbase can refill ammo and also will heal 2 units per supply, however you must have the funds. These are determined by ship type. Warpgate - If you warp, you must exit from these. Additionally, you may use them during the first type of combat phase to warp a fleet. Big Asteroids - Cannot enter. Organic Wall - Impassable. Red Organic Wall - Impassable. Planet - You need to conquer these to earn more funds. Every planet you conquer gives +$200 and every addition to them gives you +$100 to that each round. Also, all units adjacent to an allied planet can get ammo replaced during the resupply option in combat. Capital Planet - You must capture this planet to win. Sun - A large impassable object. Events *'Hope' - You get a boost in money this round (maybe 2X). *'Mine Find' - You get a big boost in money this round (maybe 3X). *'Gas Bomb' - Affected Fleet loses 2 ships in every squad. *'Bomb' - Affected Fleet loses 2 ships in every squad. *'Uprising' - Total money is cut in half *'Doom' - You get no money this round. *'Aliens' - All planets in a solar system lose one bar. Other Information *Like the Famicom Wars games, the instigator of an attack does more damage than when defending. *The amount of force applied dampens the damage dealt in return, although this appears to be independent of how many enemy units are destroyed (it's possible to take damage even if you deal enough damage to wipe out the enemy). *There is definitely some random element to the amount of damage done (tested with savestates). *Similar classes of wounded units can reinforce each other by stacking so long as their total number is <= 10. *Unlike Famicom Wars, a unit that has been reinforced does not lose its movement. You can chain together many reinforcement actions to ultimately propel your forces much farther than they could have individually. *When defending, a unit will fire a preferred weapon if available (H Bombs over Beams, and Beams over A Blasts). This is usually the better weapon; try wasting their ammunition with expendable units. *Most units seem to have a weakness to specific weapons. Usually this is Bomb weapons, but the carrier units (Vic Vipers and space infantry) seem to be weaker to Beams. *The lowest commander level is E and the highest is AA. You gain experience by destroying and conquering. You promote when your stat values reach a total amount as a whole. *Higher hiring costs can bring in better commanders, but you must offer a lot of money to make much of a difference (and the result is highly random - it still might not pay off). *I'm not sure what the different stats do for the fleet. They are Command (Spade), Power (Club), Wealth (Diamond), Luck (Heart). Rock paper scissors element for fighting enemy fleets? *If you buy stuff, you have to wait a round before you get the stuff. Any disbanded units will show up on the build queue (and be repaired). *When a fleet warps into a system, enemy ships underneath the units that warp in will be destroyed. *Your funds maxes at 99999. *Destroying certain stronger classes with weaker classes may net you better EXP. See Also: *Gradius *Nemesis Category:Games Category:Other Games Category:Famicom Games Category:Mobile Phone Games